Regional N Browser
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: Hilda has been besothed with the honour of being the Champion, but she feels that she's missing something, or someone.   But where is he, and why won't the detectives tell her?
1. Aim to be a Lonely Champion

I decided to do a FerrisWheel fanfiction; the idea popped into my head.

So, Hilda has become Champion. Also, her surname will be White.

I don't own Pokemon, if I did, you'd be able to connect to all five regions, and Rydel would've proposed to Brendan, and Budews would be considered cute. Oh, and it's in Hilda's POV, and N is still in an unknown region.

Chapter 1: Aim to be a Lonely Champion.

_To become a Champion, is the best achievement a Trainer could ever accomplish, the greatest test they may ever face, and a true sign of excellence. A Champion understands his/her Pokemon, and fights with their own unique style. A champion is kind, and understands the hearts of both People and Pokemon, and will reach out to both. The Champion is an idol, to many young trainers, whom are trying to achieve such a honourable title. _

I struggled out of my comfortable bed, and onto the floor, those words I was told still stirring me. It had very busy for me since a few days ago. Becoming the Champion was a spectacular honour, but boy, my schedule sure was tight at times. My PokeGear, that Alder had given to me as a gift ("Trust me, you'll get a lot of calls, and you don't want to see everyone's ugly mug." He told me, and I agreed wholeheartedly) was ringing constantly with calls such as, "Miss. Champion, would you please promote our new product?" or maybe, "Miss. White, we will discuss training sessions, but you're too strong for me. Just a technique, y'know?" or, "Champion, Miss, our lads our having a game versus the Hoenn Team. Would you to as so kind to support them?" or ones telling me of trainers I should look out for. I reached out of my bed and switched off the PokeGear. 10 A.M is just too early to pretend I'm bothered.

Today was my day off, no trainer traffic in Victory Road, so I'm going to relax. I heard my Xtranscevier, ring, and I reluctantly picked it up, but my face lit up when I saw that it is was not people who address me as "Miss. White", but Cheren and Bianca.

"Guys!" I called into the Xtransceiver, at their contented faces. Finally; I worrying that they'd never call me.

"We were just checking up on Miss. Champion herself!" Cheren, teased. I laughed; it felt so relieving to be able to talk to people I like. I was just about to launch on about how Alder drinks this African berry juice which tastes like Pokemon dung, and that Caitlin's rich, in fact, she may be a princess even, and how Darach wears these underwear with scarves printed on them, when Cheren spoke again.

"Yeah, we wanted to check up on you, before we went off to Hoenn together."

"Together?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt tone in my voice. I mean, we have been best friends for so long, we took our very first steps together on Route 1, did that not matter anymore? I know, they think I'm busy, but they could have at least _asked_…

It was Bianca's turn to speak. "Oh… yeah, we're a couple now! He asked me out last week." She delivered the news, as Cheren stayed smiling, now a small crimson blush present.

I was shocked, but quickly altered my facial expression into an artificial grin, because I realised they could see my expression.

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together, like a Five-year old.

Cheren let out a sigh of relief, and Bianca giggled. They had bought it.

"Well, um, I better head, to support at the Big Stadium in Nimbasa City!" I lied with ease. I definitely was not doing that, especially not with the mood I'm in.

"Alright, Champ, we'll buy you some Lava Cookies!" They chorused and hung up.

Buy me a boyfriend, so I can stop being the third wheel, more like.

I sighed miserably, and dropped my Xtranscevier on the floor. I shouldn't have been so oblivious, I should have realised this… That we'd go in our separate ways.

We were a field of buds. Growing together, it was the time to blossom. But my friends had blossomed into beautiful flowers, without me. I'm not going to shrivel up. I'm the Champion!

…And Alone.

I forced myself to start my day, and enjoy myself. I clabbered down the wooden creaky staircase to the kitchen, where my Mother was, probably eating toast, and filling out the crossword. I was reminded of how a few days ago, when I got back home from being entrusted the great news, she threw herself into my arms, and sobbed, while the startled expression faded off my face. She then did something of a rarity (well, as rare as seeing Mewtwo raving beside you in your local Nightclub); she rang my father who until that exact minute, I didn't know existed. It transpired that he is a Frontier Brain in Hoenn; his full title was Factory Head Nolan. My Mother insisted that they had a civil relationship. If "civil" meant if your divorced spouse comes anywhere near your and his daughter, you'd order your Charizard to use a full-heated flamethrower, then, they were very civil. I often asked her about the identity of my father, and she never revealed anything before now.

He was about 6"2, and with rouge scarred features. His jawbones were clearly visible, and he wore a red hat, crawling out of it was dark brown hair. His hard brown eyes bored up from the photograph into my own.

When he heard the news, he was delighted. "You're certainly my daughter!" He exclaimed. "I always wanted to see you, but your Mother is a-" with a glare from Mum, he stopped abruptly and immediately moved the subject back onto congratulating me.

Seeing my father, made me think that my Mother changed a lot from when she met him. He just didn't suit her now, and I suppose if they had a lengthy relationship (Mother admitted this to me), and even conceived a child together, she must have liked him.

All the events slightly left me awestruck. I wanted to go somewhere that was frozen in a memory, a beautiful memory…

I realised where this place was.

I rushed in the kitchen, made some toast for myself, and shot out the door.

"Hilda, where are you g-" My Mother began to ask, before I cut her off.

"Places, bye!"

I collided with the fresh air. My Embroar stood beside me silently, puzzled. I took my Altaria out the PokeBall, and requested, "Altaria, fly us to Nimbasa City!"

My Embroar instantly realised, and shot me an incredulous look. I glared back at him.

My Altaria obeyed, and my Embroar went back into its PokeBall, as we flew across the region of Unova.

I got off my loyal Altaria, who flew back into the PokeBall. Immediately, I rushed over to the Nimbasa Amusement Park. It had rollercoasters and whatnot, but that wasn't what lured me in here. It was the Ferris wheel that stood in the middle of the park, with its red carriages moving slowly along the circular rails. I was on this Ferris wheel, a year ago, with this boy named N.

_I came closer to the Ferris wheel, and spotted that green-haired boy, with the cap, and that cream jacket or whatever it is. I groaned, as my Pignite sneered. "Hello, Hilda!" He called, and I looked wildly around for some diversion but there was none. "Pity Team Plasma left, but there's a Ferris wheel here." He hinted, smiling. I sighed; I had nothing else to do. "Sure, why not." I muttered, and he beamed at me. He opened the door of the carriage that just stopped, gesturing me in. I smirked, and pushed him in the carriage. I clambered in beside this unique human, who was laughing weakly. Then he stared at me seriously. "Hilda… I am the King of Team Plasma." He informed, and went on to discuss liberation. What a weird boy. When we got off, he challenged me to a battle, and I won, easily. "I still hope we can be friends!" He exclaimed, and left. _

A tear rolled softly down my cheek; I missed that strange boy. I must confess, I never liked him at first, but throughout my entire journey, I grew that bit closer to him, he moved one that step in the staircase of my heart. I remember how he always just cropped up, to my unpleasant surprise, and battled me or conversed with me. It was a sweet thing for an acquaintance to actually have a conversation, as well as battle.

_I do like you, _he said. I know, he had the intention of friendship, but I wished it more.

After finding all the Sages' hiding spots, Looker informed me that N was in a faraway region, but he wouldn't tell me where it was. Why not? It didn't seem right.

I guess I'll just have to do a Looker on Looker; Integration time.

Yay, my short first chapter.

Yes I do also support DualRivalShipping.

Hilda has an Embroar- because I have one too.

And how did you guess I like the Hoenn Region? :D

Something fishy is going on…

So, Review, please.

Thank you for reading,

DarkLikeitornot.

P.S Yes, Legal/Luke fangirls, I'll have Chapter Five up soon.


	2. Interrogate an Interrogator

Well, hello there. [I'm terrible at Author's Notes, I know.]

This is Chapter 2, where Hilda White is going to interrogate (Yes, I spelt it wrong last time, will fix later.) Looker, and squeeze the information out of him, no matter what.

Chapter 2: Interrogate an Interrogator.

As I ran out of the Amusement Park, my Embroar scrambled out of its Pokeball, and into the fresh air, cracking the slab of pavement where he landed. He began to argue with me.

"'Broo, embroo. (This is mad, you're mad.)"

"Look, it's not, I know what I'm doing." I replied, slightly hesitant. Did I really?

Embroar noticed this hesitant pause, and stared at me.

"'Broo. Bro bro! (This is dangerous!)" He gaped. I stared at him. Was my Embroar right; was this a big mistake that I'm digging myself into? Looker didn't seem so vicious…

I've done much worse, been through more life-risking things than simply asking a man in a beige trench coat questions. I stopped Team Plasma's rise; this'll be easy…

I refused to believe that, and my frustrated Embroar went back into his Pokeball, shaking his head slowly. I called out my Altaria, and ordered her to bring me back to my house.

As I burst through the door, I glimpsed my Mom, still in her seat, staring at me with a speechless astonishment. I couldn't blame her; if your newly crowned Champion daughter left the house in a rush, and arrived back, looking wildly urgent, you'd be anxious.

"Hilda, dear?" She called, apprehensively.

"Mum, where does Looker live?" I blurted out. I heard a small, irritated "broo…" echo from my bag.

She went pink around her cheeks. I could never understand why people saw Looker as attractive, but my Mother sure could. She constantly dithered on about him.

"H-he lives in Sinnoh…" She murmured wistfully. I hope I never turn into a sappy idiot, like her. "But, he's in Castelia City… I'm going to see him, and we're going to go on the Royal Unova together, I hope…" She trailed off, fantasising, and before she could sicken me with any more mushy sentences, I left. I shoved on a black cloak; I didn't need people recognizing me. I fancied a cycle, so I got on my bike.

On the way to Castelia, I thought to myself. If it comes to the very worst, I can threaten with my Pokemon, as long as I'm not tied to a chair and covered in my own sticky blood. Oh, I shouldn't be so glum about this; I'm sure Looker will tell me. He doesn't appear terrible; to the contrary of my Mother's eyes, he was the God of beauty. I wondered what N was up to; possibly catching powerful Dragons, and caring for them, with his long elegant arms, how I wished those arms were wrapped around me…

I flushed brightly, and nearly fell off my bike. I need to stop thinking about him, and stay focused. I was in Pinwheel Forest; reminiscing about the time Team Plasma stole the Dragonite skull, and Burgh and I decided to search the forest. Even though he knew the forest, he decided to take the road, whilst I stumbled through the treacherous forest, where Team Plasma actually was. It made me chuckle, thinking about my unique journey to become the best…

Now I was the best, I reminded myself. Well, in my own region.

I was finally at the end of the amazing structure of the Skyarrow Bridge, where you could hear all the trucks whooshing along the road below, and down the stairs was the gate in which I entered calmly. The lady at the desk stared at me, anxiously. I guess if you spotted someone in a dark cloak, looking very shifty, you'd call the police.

I shot her a look, however, and all possible thoughts of this that she was carrying vanished.

I entered the bustling metropolis of Castelia City. It was sometime in the Evening, as the sky was beginning to darken, and people were rapidly flowing out of their offices, and into the fresh air, which caused a lot of traffic, and pushing. I wedged through Clerks and Businesspeople to the Office building that my Mother directed me to. I remember it being empty, though before. Wouldn't the international detectives have a building already, they have based here for some time? I crossed the pedestrian road to the entrance, and walked through, taking my cloak off.

The door creaked shut behind me, and a vibration of bad feelings passed through my entire body.

"Where's N?" I croaked, feebly.

"Hilda, is that you?" A cold soft voice whispered from the shadows. I shivered, and glanced back at the firmly shut behind me. The room was dimly lit, and there was no one within my eye range. I tightened my grip on my Pokeball.

"W-Where's N?" I repeated, my voice faltering.

"Where's that filth of a son, you ask?" The voice spat. That sentence could only belong to one man.

"Ghetsis…?" I called out into the shadows. A high, cruel laugh was the response.

"Yes, it's me, Hilda." Ghetsis drawled, and appeared out of the shadows.

His face was waxy and gaunt looking, his eyes, which were glinting maliciously with dark shadows underneath them. He held himself in an odd way.

My eyes widened, and I took a step back, as he grinned callously. My breath shortened, and I cried "W-what are you doing here?" I said, trying to stop myself from showing fear. "Looker is supposed to be here!" I wish I had just listened to Embroar, instead of being so stubborn.

Ghetsis sneered coolly. "Oh, he is here." He told me, and I watched as Looker appeared out of the shadows, also grinning cruelly. I tried to believe that this was the same man my Mother had been going to on the Royal Unova tonight with. His chocolate brown eyes were narrowed, yet he still smiled.

"But Looker, you Looker," I began, pointing at Looker, "arrested Ghetsis, and then he escaped, the Shadow triad confided in me!" They both sneered at me, as if I was a little child.

"Oh, _please._" Looker stated, chortling nastily to himself, "'He escaped?' He was never arrested, it was all a show, for you gullible idiots."

I shook my head slowly; this couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.

"Ghetsis and I have formed an alliance, Hilda. We both want the same goal, which you don't need to know, nosy brat. Your little friend N… he's in Sinnoh, why am I telling you this? Because if you dare try and go to him, the sky departures and arrivals are being watched, and we'll know what you did, and trust me, Hilda, your pretty little lungs won't be able to puff out a single piece of air. Just to make sure you won't bother us…" He said, and he picked a wooden chair. I tried to click my Pokeball open, however my fingers were trembling too badly.

"The world will be ours." Ghetsis murmured, cruelly. Looker agreed with him heartily, and belted the chair against my back, and I screamed in pain, and doubled over, hitting my head off the solid floor. I felt blood pouring out from my back, sweet and sticky.

As my consciousness was slowly fading away, I heard Looker say "I'll have lots of fun with your Mother on the Royal Unova, and tell her that her daughter's a right old spark."

A tear fell from my bloody face, and everything went black.

I woke up, and saw that my Embroar was standing there, staring at me in apprehension. I reached out to touch him, but I was too weak to. "Embroar…" I whispered quietly. He was holding my lavender-coloured bag with a claw, and he gently picked me up. I yelped in pain as he touched my back, so he re-adjusted his hands awkwardly. I curled into him, terrified and hurt. I tucked my face into his body so no one could see who I was, and he kicked down the door, and carried me to the Pokecenter.

Nurse Joy stared at the bloody broken heap that happened to me. He explained to her in Pokemon that a rampaging dragon-type hurt me. "Um, we don't cure Humans." She stated, but after seeing Embroar's expression, she exclaimed, "We'll try!"

I had a surgery on my back for five hours, during which I was knocked out. I lay in the nursing bed, as Nurse Joy discussed me condition with Embroar and I. "You broke a few bones, miss?"

"Jet." I blurted; I didn't want her to know that she was treating the champion, with a major back injury caused by a chair.

"Miss. Jet," She went on, "Fortunately, you didn't injure your spine too much." She told me, and I let out a sigh of relief. She left, shortly afterwards, and Embroar told me what had happened when I fell unconscious.

He heard me scream, and he anxiously got out of his Pokeball, to face Ghetsis, who was trying to steal my bag, with my 5 other Pokemon inside it. He was much to powerful for Ghetsis, and Ghetsis fled the scene to a destination unknown. He stayed beside me and made sure no one tried to come in.

"Thank you, Embroar." I told him in tears.

However, what I was to say next, was going to make Embroar shout in disbelief.

"I'm going to find N," I told him sternly, "and save him."

Sorry for it being so dark, but I think it captures the feeling.

So… yeah.

Reference to Best Wishes! Episode 30 there.

Please review, thanks.

DarkLikeitornot.


	3. An unusual Route

Sorry for the lack of updates, I have my exams soon, then Summer, so I will have much more time then. Yes. :D

Chapter 3: An unusual route.

As soon as Nurse Joy pronounced me able to leave, I shot out the door, with Embroar tailing behind me. I pulled my ebony cloak over my shoulders and exited Castelia City. Flying back home on my Altaria, I devised a plan. As my Mother and Looker were, in a naïve way, "Close friends"; I couldn't inform her of my departure. Instead, I'd lie and say that I was travelling all over Unova. That'll be a field day for Looker, I thought smirking.

I hopped off my Altaria, and turned to Embroar, who looked slightly motion-sick. "Broo broo broo! (Never ever again!)" He complained, and added, "Embro, bro? (How are you going to get there, anyway?)" He stared at me, doubtful. His expression instantly transformed into awe, as he noticed that I was beaming at him.

"I've got it all sorted, my fiery companion," I told him, and carried on to explain my plans. I wasn't going to idiotically travel by the skies, or any ships, but another way, that I was certain no one kept an eye on. The Pokemon Transfer Lab, located on Route 15. My Embroar gaped at me, at this sentence, clearly lost for words. I could understand his situation perfectly; his trainer had just became Champion, now she's looking for this guy that was on the team of people trying to liberate people and Pokemon, but it was all a scam anyways, but he didn't know that, he was tricked. She overthrew them, and real villain was apparently sent to jail. She found out that he isn't, and was hit brutally. Recovering from her injuries, she decides to go find him, by going into a Pokeball. I confess; I could see where he felt my sanity faded away in that plan. I sighed, and kept going. I would leave an envelope beside the Ferris wheel and Pokeball, with me tucked inside it, for the cheery hiker that happened to be there, each day, without fail. I would arrive at Nimbasa at the crack of dawn, and transport myself into the Pokeball, just before he'd come to ride on the Ferris wheel before his exhausting hike, up the mountains. Thank god I actually listen to those people rant on about their daily routines.

Embroar stared at me in a silent mixture of disbelief and admiration, and I felt proud of myself.

However, my pride soon washed away, as I realised one small issue.

I was to leave my Embroar here, for my Mother's safety; I didn't trust Looker and I knew I could not make my Mother see his malicious vicious personality, as he covered it with artificial gentlemanliness, when they were together. My throat thickened, and I found it rather difficult to speak. I looked towards the Pokemon that I held in my arms as a small weak Tepig, who helped me win my very first battle, and wreck my room at the same time. I caught lots of new Pokemon on my journey, trained them, and felt a strong bond between all of them, but none were like Embroar's and mine. He stayed beside me, through all my adversities, battling or personal. Tears formed in my eyes, and began to drip down my cheeks, as I attempted to speak. My Embroar moved closer to me, concerned. I forced myself to look at him, my eyes prickling with the salt in my tears. "Embroar, you need to stay here with Mum when I leave, I am apprehensive to what Looker may do to her. Don't let yourself be seen by him or Mom, be safe, my friend." Embroar glanced away, upset, but he nodded curtly, understanding the situation. He patted my shoulder awkwardly, as I pulled myself together. We entered the house, and I saw my cheery bright-faced Mother in the core of total bliss, reading the newspaper and humming. She folded the newspaper neatly and greeted me merrily. I flashed a false smile in return. "Hi honey, Looker told me that he bumped into you." Bumped into me? More like violently abused me with a chair and knocked me unconscious. "He's such a wonderful man." She looked too in love for me to bother saying anything contra to that sentence. "Er, Mum, I'm going to travel around Unova for a week, so I won't be in contact. Extreme training, y'know?" I announced breezily. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Caught the bug that Alder has?" She stated, exasperated. I shrugged simply. "It's very contagious." I replied, retreating to my Bedroom.

[Space.]

I set my alarm to wake me up with its vibrating at 4 am. I figured out that Nimbasa is most likely to be isolated at that hour, unlike Castelia, with a section of its colossal population density being nocturnal.

I left my PokeGear and Xtranscevier in my bedroom. I knew the international police, or more precisely, Looker could track them down, and that thought left an unpleasant shiver down my spine. I carefully stowed the Pokeball containing my Embroar into the wardrobe underneath a lot of clothing, so it'd be hidden from prying eyes. I quietly lifted up the window, and crept over the windowsill. I poked my right foot awkwardly out as if I was dipping it into a cool pool of water to test temperature, then I, with a severe lack of grace, fell onto the grass laid with dew.

Picking myself up, and dusting the grass off my pants, I set out on my excursion. I trundled along the skies on my Altaria, until I reached Nimbasa City. I was right; it was isolated except for drunken harlequins and clowns, and that didn't really matter, as they possibly won't remember a single thing. Still, I had the dark cloak over me; I didn't want to pick up any newspaper, with the headline screaming "_Unova Champion missing: last seen in Nimbasa!_"

I trotted contently but cautiously along the path until I reached the Amusement Park. It was fairly empty, except for sleeping clowns, and other carnies. I crept past, unnoticed, and faced the Ferris wheel, looming before me. I took out my generic brand new Poke ball, and placed on the floor. I took out my letter for the Hiker, and reread it, seeing if it needed editing.

_Dear Sir, _

_This is Hilda, you know, that girl who rode on this Ferris wheel with you? Well, as you may know, I am the Champion. I have to leave for a Champion Conference today in Sinnoh; unfortunately, I didn't have enough room to carry my precious Pokemon, contained in this Poke ball. Would you mind bringing this to Route 15, where the Poke Transfer Lab lies? _

_Send it to Professor Rowan's Lab, in Twinleaf Town. _

_Thank you, _

_Hilda White. _

_P.S Please destroy this letter after reading properly. _

Yeah, I was definitely the Champion, the Champion of Lies. Still, it was a well-written lie, at that. I folded the letter, and put it into the envelope beside the Poke Ball. Now, for the stranger, more new and unknown part. Getting inside the Pokeball. I clicked open the button with baited breath, and was violently sucked in. My entire body felt like it was retched through a twisting vortex, as pain and glitched noises echoed all around me. Possibly, as they were called Poke Balls, and not Huma Balls for a reason. Finally, I fell downwards onto a soft, plush couch. I saw a window stretching out all around me, as I was in the Poke Ball. I could see that it was dawn, and the plump burly Hiker approaching the Poke ball. He gingerly lifted up the envelope, and scanned the letter. "Ho ho, the Champion needs me, what an honour!" He exclaimed merrily. Thank god for gullible folk. He picked up the Poke ball with a mighty swing, as I fell back and shook in it, and placed it into his pocket, so all I could see was beige fabric. I was flung side to side, as he trundled along the path. It was a rather nauseous experience, but I told myself it was worth it. Along, the way the only entertainment I had was the Hiker was rant on about rocks, mountainous terrain, exercise in the form of hiking, igneous rocks, limestone rocks, and even more rocks. Fortunately, he did see my postscript, as I heard him his Gigalith to crush it into torn small pieces. Eventually, we reached the Poke Transfer Lab, with it's eccentrically bright-coloured exterior. I heard the Scientist's gasps, and could imagine their aghast looks, as the Hiker, with his boots caked with mud, stepped in their building. "Ho ho, I have a Poke ball that I need to deliver to Professor Rowan's Lab!" He told them, and with another nauseous swoosh, he brandished me in the Poke ball (though the Professors and scientists couldn't see that) to them. Now in his hands, I had a clear view of the lab coat-wearing scientists. They were in total shock, as if he had flashed them, instead of a Poke ball. The quickest to recover, simply stammered "Um, oh. Bring it up here, then…" The hiker happily marched up the stairs, leaving a trial of dirt behind him. He cheerily placed on the counter to be scanned, as I sighed a sigh of relief. I nearly out of this corrupt region. Thank-

"What is this?" The scientist exclaimed, and I was suddenly ripped from my happy thoughts. The others gathered around him, pale-faced as they saw the screen, and the Hiker was baffled. "This Poke ball is showing signs of erratic behaviour, as if there's more than one living organism in there!"

It was time for my own face to dilute with dread; I wasn't expecting that. The hiker peered at the screen. "Well, it's the Champion's Pokemon, not mine… you know, her Pokemon are super strong…" He thought. The Scientist seemed doubtful, but nodded. "Um, possibly, well if it's not yours, I can't do tests, well then…" He mumbled, and pushed a small circular green button, and I was propelled into a vacuum, sending me to Sinnoh.

If someone asked me how to travel to Sinnoh, I would have never before dreamed up of such an eccentric idea.

Several retching, twisting, and travelling through time, space, and other unknowns, I fell into Professor Rowan's lab, and out of the Pokeball.

A man with a white hair and a white moustache that sloped downwards on his cheeks loomed before me, his eyes widened, as he froze in horror.

"Oh hello, Professor Rowan, I'm Hilda." I announced cordially.

OHAI DER. Lol, sorry I had to. XD

Man, this chapter is awful…

No, I'm not in with Liberation, I pointed out that it just would be stranger as she's a human. That moment was described a bit like apparition, Ikr.

I wrote in "[space.]", as deletes my *s. (If only I could spell that word, but no…)

I personally believe there are couches in Poke balls. XD

At one season, Hilda has that hiker as a Ferris wheel buddy, and I forget his name… .

Reviews, please. :3

DarkLikeitornot~.


	4. Sinnoh and another team

Hi! Sorry for not updating. I'm currently writing a Chili x Cabernet fanfic, as well, I'm not uploading it until realises that she probably isn't a CoTD, and add her name to the list.

Anyways… Back to Regional N Browser! I suck at titles… may change it later btw. Note: This was written before episode 19 dubbed of Best Wishes!.

Chapter 4: Sinnoh and another Team.

The old Professor stared at me incredulously, obviously taken aback. I got up off the gleaming tiled floor, and dusted myself off. "I'm the Champion of Unova, and Professor Juniper's… student, you could say." I continued awkwardly, noticing that he hadn't said a word. I could comprehend that my entrance was indeed strange, but he could have at least greeted me. Even if it was a grunt of hello. "Now, um, you're wondering why I'm here, well-"

"I know why you're here, Hilda, and Sinnoh wasn't the best choice." He cut across me. He carried a deep sort of tone, and seemed immersed in his own thoughts. I shot a worried look.

"Er, what do you mean Professor?" I enquired. In a response, he turned to the grey television, and switched it on with a similar-styled remote. The screen flickered to life, and on it was displayed was a man with a thin face, his jawbones showing up against his layer of tightened skin, and an even thinner mouth. His dark dull blue hair perched on his head, swayed pompously. His lips were forced into welcoming smile, however his grey blue eyes appeared cold and soulless.

He was at a podium, speaking out to the people of Sinnoh, I reckon, and the Sinnoh TV stations. "Greetings Sinnoh. I, Cyrus, of Team Galactic, have some very important news to share with you all. We and Team Plasma (he stiffened at this) have decided to form a coalition. Although we have different aims, we have put that behind us, and saw many similarities that we both share." The only one I could think of was abusing Pokemon to do their bidding. "You will see new changes. Good changes. They won't happen all at once, very gradually they will. However, we do have one small thing to ask of you: Find Hilda White." At this, Ghetsis butted into the screen. I was shocked; isn't he supposed be in hiding? Maybe the people of Sinnoh didn't know that, since we were so far away from each other. "She is a threat to your peace, your safety. Do the right thing and turn her in, not for us, but for you and your loved ones. Hilda, we know you're out there, and we're going to find you." His voice was steely, and cool. I clenched my fists in cold fury; not only were the downright liars and scammers, but also they were quite good at it. "Thank you everyone… and remember, _take down Hilda White_. Farwell." Rowan strode over, and turned it off. I pulled a grimace; I didn't expect that to happen. Damn Looker, too handsome to show what a monster he is. Cyrus didn't seem like a man to mess with, either.

"Looks like I'm in trouble, eh, Rowie?" I told him, and he instantly flushed a dull shade of pink. It occurred to me that no one has called him such a nickname in probably twenty years.

"It's R-Rowan." He replied, still pink in the face. "Yes, you are. We'll need a disguise…"

I realised he was willing to help, and exclaimed my thanks. He nodded curtly, and went into the storage room, and pulled out a lab coat. He handed it to me in one, swift movement. "You're now Professor Susu. You work in the field of unusual, eccentrically behaving Pokemon, and you have a PhD, in that same area. Do something with your hair." He told me. Susu? Thank goodness that he hasn't any children to name. I put my hair into two pigtails, and flung the clean white lab coat around my shoulders, and he handed me a pair of glasses with a thin red rim. I put them on, and to my relief, my vision wasn't impaired. "Right so, Professor. Do I look like the intellect?" I asked him curiously.

"It'll do." He replied, sneeringly. I was about to inform him of my high-levelled Pokemon, but the door creaking open cut me off. My first person to convince. It was a boy, a few years older than me, with jet-black hair hidden under a large red cap with the outlines of a navy Pokeball printed on the side of it. He had large, blue eyes, and cheery grin. He seemed to be a trainer just like me, with his bag strap slung over his torso. "Hello, Lucas, how is the PokeDex coming along?" Rowan asked casually, and then added, "Oh, this is Professor Susu, she's new to the job." I waved feebly. Lucas shook my hand enthusiastically, and turned to the Professor. "Oh, yes, I've seen 492 Pokemon, so far! And I've caught…" He paused, and began count the Pokemon off his fingers. "…About 30 Pokemon!" He exclaimed excitedly. Rowan gave him an approving smile. "Only 2 more Pokemon to catch, then!" He said, patting Lucas on the back. _Only 2 more_? There is 649 Pokemon, how could it possibly be only 2 more? Lucas was bewildered by the confounded look on my face, and when Rowan noticed it, he chuckled.

"You see, Lucas, our professor here," He said, gesturing to me, "is from Unova, where in total to 494 Pokemon, there is an extra 155 Pokemon native to that region."

Lucas' eyes became glassy and huge; as if I was the most fascinating being he'd ever laid eyes on. "649 Pokemon?" He exclaimed, but he didn't appear to be frightened by this prospect. On the contrary, he was delighted.

I checked my watch, and realised that the time was incorrect, as I was in a different region. "Rowan, do you know the time here in Sinnoh?" He checked his own watch, his moustache twitching. "4.30 p.m, Central Sinnoh Time." He told me. I gaped at him; I was 7 hours behind them. I groaned silently at the prospect of severe jetlag. Still, I needed to find N before Ghetsis does anything to him. Sinnoh was large enough, too. "Well, I need to be off, Rowan, ehm, researching the unusual Pokemon of Sinnoh." I added, as Lucas was present. "You need a map, and Lucas, can you assist her, please?" Lucas stepped forward, and nodded gleefully. I shot daggers at Rowan; Lucas would be very helpful- but I'd have to be extremely cautious.

He escorted me outside and handed me the map. I consulted it thoroughly, and told him,

"I want to go to Full Moon Island."

There was something about the island picture on the map that shot bad vibes through my body.

Short Chapter.

I'll update much faster next time, I hope.

Reviews are appreciated, thanks.


	5. Full Moon Island

Chapter 5: Full Moon Island.

Lucas peered at the map, unperturbed. Then, to my utter aghast, he began to launch into a long-winded tale of how he caught a fearsome legendary Pokemon, in fierce weather conditions. His rambling on reminded me of a boy around my age that companied in a double battle on the Subway. On our breaks, while we slouched on the benches, he ranted on about his strategies, and narrow battles he engaged in. "You see, he brought out a Dragonite, and I just thought "Woah! How will I combat moves like that?" But, then, I sent out my Haxourous and used Draco Meteor- obviously, and he was smashed!" I was rather talented at pretending to feign interest at these dull moments. Oddly enough, this never occurred with N, sure what he told me strange, eccentric even, but oh so fascinating. Maybe because he was too.

"Right!" He told me. "We need to head to Canalave City, there's a sailor named Eldritch, he'll bring us on his dinghy."

Canalave was a fairly interesting place, and rather coastal. It was mainly for shipping out cargo from Sinnoh. It was rather windy, and soon, my hair was looking rather windswept, as was my face. However, by this point, Lucas had run out of amazing tales of him capturing Legendaries, and decided to move onto the topic of my fake profession. "So, what's it like researching?" _I have absolutely no idea, since I have never researched a single thing. _However, I chose to lie. "Oh yes, it's rather fascinating researching the Pokemon of unique habits; I mean, their diets are rather unusual and it can be very difficult as they differ largely from a normal Pokemon's-" The amazing thing was he was lapping all of my bull-and-cock story up with eyes like orbs. "Gosh! Did any of them… do anything strange?" Well, if they're bizarre Pokemon, of course they were strange, and their actions would be obviously odd. However, what strange things to they do?

"Oh, um, a lot of odd behaviour." I told him, although it sounded very unscientific. However, Lucas didn't realise I was a fraud, and before he could question me more about my profession, a sailor bustled over. "Ah, Sailor Eldritch!" Lucas called out. "Good to see you!" I flicked my hair out of my face to see him. Sailor Eldritch was the image of the stereotype of his own title- large protruding belly, thick beefy arms, stout figure, and merry. "Oh! A Professor!" He jostled over to me, to shake my hand eagerly. "I studied Marine Engineering, back when I was young." Well, at least we have someone who knows what he's doing. "Well, Sailor Eldritch, we need to ask a favour of you." Lucas asked politely.

"Son, you can ask my anything, you saved my kin, after all!" Sailor Eldritch told Lucas, and he flushed embarrassedly. What a nice guy. Pity I have to lie to him and use him. Still, as I recently discovered, I was dabbling in a world full of lies and abuse.

"Well, the Professor over here, " He gestured to me, "Needs to travel to Full Moon Island, for some research."

"Of course." Eldritch replied, honoured, and waddled over to the small sized ship. "Get in, we're in for a bumpy ride!" And we clambered in quickly.

The trip was remarkably short, for being so far from the Island. Eldritch thankfully really did know his stuff, and wasn't just talking. Unlike me.

Thankfully, Full Moon Island had a light breeze, in comparison to Canalave's ferocious one. The island looked dark, uninviting- perfect for keeping someone hostage, and housing a Darkrai. However, Darkrai no longer lived here so the place was unnaturally bare. I shuddered as I climbed out onto the Island, with its intimidating trees, gnarling vines that formed into a sort of bush, ravines, and no sounds of life. When Lucas stepped off, Eldritch stayed in the ship. "Have fun you two!" Oh, with this ecosystem, it'll be anything but fun.

We walked on, until the view of the boat at bay was swallowed up by swirling trees.

A small noise sounded, and I tensed, but didn't react quickly enough for Ghetsis' roar of "Mamoswine! Earthquake!" His Mamoswine immediately obeyed, and the ground cracked and rumbled spectacularly, as the large oak trees crashed to the ground, and so did we. I fought to retain consciousness. My glasses fell off my face and smashed to the ground.

"Your petty disguise is useless, Hilda White. I know who you are!"

Coughing weakly, I heard Lucas exclaim, "What, Professor Susu?"

Ghetsis laughed mirthlessly. "Professor Susu? Is that what you're been telling him?"

Lucas expression was reproachful, shocked and defiant. "You… you lied to me!" He snarled at me. Face covered in dirt, and immune system definitely down, I croaked "Lucas… listen to me…"

All of Ghetsis' grunts were here, and so was Cyrus, all clearly enjoying this.

"You need to trust me here!" My voice still faint, shouted. "They are frauds! They kidnapped my friend- and they're after me now! They'll do terror to us all!"

"Don't listen to that girl." Ghetsis spat, glaring at me. "She's full of lies."

I gritted my teeth, loathing him. Lucas looked down at me. He was possibly my last chance of life. If he disbelieved me, and handed me over, it would be the end. I silently pleaded with him.

He turned his back to us all, and I didn't know what on Earth he was thinking. Finally he faced us all, his eyes cold. "Darkrai, Giga Impact!" My heart stopped. He was the one who caught Darkrai? Oh, why did I annoy the boy with a Darkrai?

I flung myself onto the cold wet floor that consisted of dirt and dead leaves. This was a rather unideal way to die, with everything in chaos. I heard Darkrai's chilling battle cry- even the music whispered the grim aspect of death…

But nothing hit me. Puzzled, I looked up, and saw Ghetsis' Mamoswine bowling over Ghetsis himself, Cyrus who didn't quite get out of the way, and all the grunts. I faced Lucas, who grinned at me. "Why… didn't you-" I spluttered.

"Please, I took Cyrus down. I _know _ he's a fraud." Lucas grimaced. "But you didn't need to lie to me. That wasn't fair." II flushed sheepishly.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "I didn't think you'd trust me." Lucas reached out his hand, and I stood up, staggering slightly.

"Let's get out of here, before they come back for more." Lucas suggested, "Go, Staraptor!" A giant bird that seemed indifferent hopped out of the Pokeball. We climbed on hastily, and the Pokemon soared into the air. However, Ghetsis didn't like this one bit. "Oh, bitch, you're not escaping!" He bellowed. "Time for power! Hydreigon! Outrage!" The effect was intense. The Staraptor squawked in pain, Lucas managed to hold on, but after many fruitless attempts, I fell to my misery, clutching a few feathers. I went for the most reckless impulsive option that flew across my mind. I threw my Pokeball, and my Altaria soared imperially, and caught me. Ghetsis gaped at me, as I smirked. I wasn't the Champion for nothing, you know. "Altaria, Dragon Pulse!" I shouted, enjoying this thoroughly. Hydreigon was quickly thrashed, and we flew before Ghetsis could deal the rest of his pack.

"What a day." Lucas laughed later, while we were flying in the air. "Not a single dull moment with you."

I sighed. "Sometimes, dull is what I'd prefer, given the recent events."

Phew! I can't believe I spelt Hydreigon right. :I

Short, but eventful. Also, yes, Ghetsis suddenly owns a Mamoswine.

Anyways, chapter 6 will be published soon! Full Moon Island, is actually FullMoon Island, but eh…

Reviews are taken in with utter joy.

-DarkLikeitornot.


	6. Lapping emotions

Chapter 6:

Lucas signalled me to land, and so I mounted. We landed on a small dim island, covered with only sand a large rock that was embedded in the soil. "Why are we stopping here?" I asked him, confused. The weather was pretty grim, a sign of pathetic fallacy. "Because, I'm sure Ghetsis and Cyrus already have the Island dotted with grunts to stop us. Technology is a friend and a menace, at times." He replied, curtly. I gasped slowly, and then nodded. I certainly didn't think of that! We couldn't waste time on this rock, though; the grunts, or worse Ghetsis and Cyrus will find us eventually if we stay in one spot… "So, explain to me, Hilda is it? If you're not a Professor, why are you here, something about a friend, wasn't it?" He asked, curious. I sighed, I really didn't want to go through the whirlwind of this week's experiences; but I ought to explain. "Alright, it _is _about a friend. Ghetsis, who's his father, apparently, kidnapped him. Although, even one of the Seven Sages confided in me that they weren't so sure that they're even related. Ghetsis is the leader of Team Plasma, as you know, who specialise in liberation of people and Pokemon. It was a scam; of course- Ghetsis did it so he'd be the strongest Trainer in Unova and everyone would have to obey him. Anyways, I defeated him before it was too late, and Looker arrested him for scams. N, my friend who is kidnapped, said goodbye to me, and flew off. This was at his castle, just so you know. Looker however, was corrupt, freed Ghetsis, and they kidnapped N together. I'm not sure why, that's the problem." I reminisced, whilst telling him the tale of the events of the past week, which weren't exactly joyous. "Also, the corrupt Detective, the man who arrested Ghetsis, Looker, has my Mother's heart in the palm of his hand. They could be-" My voice trailed away. I never wanted to say those two words when talking about their relationship. They were almost awkward, stiff, and putridly unfitting-

However, Lucas said them for me. "Going out?"

I squirmed, yet nodded silently. Lucas shrugged, and stared into the sky. "If he's getting close to her, won't he let something accidentally slip, are you he'll take that sort of risk?" He turned to me, his eyes boring into mine.

I thought about it. Looker always had maintained the image of an attractive hard-working man, I was sure his narcissistic self would rather face death than lose it.

Lucas smiled at my lack of a retort. "See? Your Mother isn't in danger yet." Yet… it struck as the ominous chord in a deathly tune. He was right, though. I had others who were in danger right now. "We need to go to Sinnoh, though! N is there!" I argued; there was no point in staying here, anyways. "That's right." Lucas replied to my surprise, but that was not just it.

"And I think I know where he is."

"Home." Lucas breathed into the air, happily, as he recited the word in praise. "Home."

Dumfounded, I scanned the town. If you could call three houses and a lab a town. It was similar enough to Nuvema Town. "You honestly think they'd hide him… here?" I asked Lucas, and he burst out laughing. "No, no, of course not!" He wheezed, trying to hold himself together. "Where they've hid him is quite near, though."

I was pretty stumped as to where, so I decided to follow him into his house, well, I presumed it was. A middle-aged woman, with her brunette hair scraped back into a pigtail, tied up with a loose faded blue ribbon greeted her son. "Lucas!" She gasped, "Your clothes are filthy!"

Lucas flushed at her comment, and hastily tried to brush off the dusty dirt that was spread on his trousers. "Oh, you know, Mom, just training my Pokemon." He lied casually, with a flustered smile. A pang of guilt hit my chest. I dragged him along; it was my fault for his wrecked clothes, and bruises. His Mother bit her lip, apprehensive, then turned to face me. There was a flash of terror in her eyes as she connected with mine, and I understood. "I'm not a criminal. They were lying in that report." I tried to tell her, however, she believed that shrieking in my face in horror was the best option.

Lucas rushed towards her to try and calm her down. "Mom, Mom, she's not, we're friends…" However, his Mother only stared at him, with her mouth hanging open, a ghastly pale colour stained on her cheeks, and bolted upstairs. "Mom…" Lucas' fingers flexed, as he knew it was hopeless, and I desired nothing more than to fade into the furnishings. He turned towards me, and I flinched, awaiting the cold stare of dismissal and silent fury, but it was not there. His expression was blank, and his hands reached into his bag. Then I was alarmed. Maybe he was searching for something to finish me off with? But instead, a soft crinkling noise erupted from the bag, as Lucas pulled out a tuxedo, freshly dry-cleaned. If this was a weapon, it certainly was an unconventional one.

"What…?" I gasped quietly, as he unwrapped the crinkly foil, and threw it to the floor, leaving just the clean tuxedo swaying from a hanger with a flourish. He turned to me, and smiled.

"Judging by that reaction," He nodded towards the stairs, "You'll need to disguise yourself again, even for such a short journey. This time, you're a man."

Lucas handed over the tuxedo delicately, and the fumes of scented flowers climbed up my nostrils.

"It's for my contests." Hilda had heard about those; in Hoenn, and Sinnoh there were such things as contests, where your Pokemon was judged on the style of its move matching one of the categories; tough, cool, cute, smart, and beauty. Unfortunately, in Unova, they were unheard of. "You can borrow it, and I suggest getting changed in the bathroom over there."

He pointed to it, and I jogged over to it, and glided inside. It didn't take me long to change into the suit; but I spent a few moments admiring my reflection in the mirror. Tuxedos, surprisingly, suit me. However, an impatient rap on the door interrupted me from my musings. "Hurry up!" Lucas hollered exasperatedly. I sighed; I shouldn't lose myself in wistfulness. "Fine, fine." I called, twisting the brass doorknob, "I'm ready." I pushed the door open, and awaited for Lucas' reaction. Not really much of a change, but a slight nod.

"Great, now…" He dug into his trouser pocket, and whipped out a large tub, which contained a jelly-like aquamarine dense liquid. "Time to gel up your hair!"

Without giving me any time to think (or argue), he slid off the plastic lid, and shoved his hand into the tub, lifting his fingers to attack my hair. "Now, I won't chop off your hair, it's not necessary, just make it look… more masculine."

Without further ado, his fingers darted all over my scalp, moulding my hair. Finally, he stepped away, with his hands aloof, contemplating. "It shall do." He finally spoke.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Who knew he had this salon streak inside him? "Yes, yes, you hurried me up- just to do that?" I giggled. He shrugged defiantly.

"Beauty takes time." He murmured, and put a hand on my shoulder, to lean towards my ear. "Don't mention this to anyone, mind." He whispered softly, and then stood up erect, marching towards the door. Which didn't help my giggles- a closet hairdresser? However, I decided to stop, and follow him out the door, where the most important thing awaited us…

…Him.

Well, not quite. But Lucas was leading me to him. He walked through his hometown, and out, ignoring some random man's cry asking him did he have his Pokemon with him, as that tall grass sure is dangerous, through a lane that led to a beautiful lake resort.

"Lake Verity." Lucas told me, but he might as been whispering into the air. He slowly stepped out into a patch in the tall grass, and stood, inhaling the air, and the memories with it. "Here, Barry, my best friend, and I first fought with our new Pokemon, that we took out of Professor Rowan's briefcase. Gosh, I honestly thought he'd kill us… but, instead, he gave us the Pokemon." He took out a tarnished Pokeball and smiled at it. "And just look how well that turned out…" His voice trailed off, as he thought.

It's not liberating a Pokemon if being with their trainer is that Pokemon's freedom, realm of happiness.

"Anyways," Lucas suddenly spoke, snapping out of his daze, "That's where he probably is." His index led my eyes to a small cavern in the middle of the Island, "Let's hurry." Without another word, he called out his Empoleon, and clambered on its back in the water. I turned to my bag, and fiddled in it, searching for the right Pokeball. Finally I found out, and shouted out "Go, Frillish!"

My Frillish's blue body was a great camouflage against the lapping lake water, as it cried out merrily. I hopped on him, and gave him Captain's orders. Obediently, my Frillish sped along with Lucas' Empoleon to the Cavern, every cell in my body popping with an excited fearful anticipation. As we got off, and called our Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, I could hardly walk two steps in front of me without a stumble of my knees faltering. Lucas, however, was a lot calmer, as he sauntered towards the entrance.

I dared to walk through the path, too, with small baby steps.

The light was dim, and low. The walls of the cavern were damp and slippery with water. "This is where Mespirit is said to live- the Pokemon of Emotion." Lucas told me, but I was focused on what was in the middle of the cavern.

N.

He looked at us with childlike fear, as we approached him, but before he could even react, before we could say a thing to him, an almighty noise shook through the cavern.

And an avalanche of rocks crashed down upon us.

Right, that's that!

Um, yeah, as you guessed, Hilda's Frillish is male.

Was about to add in calcite on the cavern's walls- however, a speck of calcite on the walls isn't exactly that obvious to see- so…

Review if you wish, it's appreciated,

-DarkLikeitornot.


End file.
